Komodo Brothers/Gallery
Promotional Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Komodo Moe Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Promotional artwork of Komodo Moe in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Komodo Brothers.png|Promotional artwork of the Komodo Brothers in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodobroshighquality.png|Promotional artwork of the Komodo Brothers in Cortex Strikes Back. komodo_bk_cb2_1.png|Komodo Bros. in the Cortex Strikes Back manual. Komodo Brothers in book.png|The Komodo Brothers as they appear in the Cortex Strikes Back Japanese strategy guidebook. Crash 2 Characters - 3.jpg Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken mangakomodobros.png|Komodo Bros. in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Page 06.PNG|Komodo Joe (Aniki) in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Page 04.PNG|Komodo Moe in Dansu! De Jump! Na Daibouken. Crash Team Racing CTR-Cortex.jpg|Promo art of Komodo Joe, Cortex, Tiny and Polar racing in Dragon Mines. 51018614.jpg|Promotional artwork of Komodo Joe in Crash Team Racing. ctr japanese komodo joe.png PSOGL2_003.JPG|Promotional artwork of Komodo Joe in his kart in Crash Team Racing. V jump strategy Komodo Joe.jpg|Japanese guide for the Komodo Joe boss race from Crash Bandicoot Racing Official Strategy by V Jump Books. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy).png|Promotional artwork picture of The Komodo Brothers in the Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy. Komodo Bros.jpeg|Promotional artwork picture of The Komodo Brothers in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Komodo Joe and Komodo Moe.png|Promotional artwork picture of The Komodo Brothers in the N. Sane Trilogy. Komodo Joe N. Sane Trilogy.png|Komodo Joe's promotional model in the N. Sane Trilogy. Komodo Moe N.Sane Trilogy.png|Komodo Moe's promotional model in the N. Sane Trilogy. Crew.png|Komodo Brothers, Koala Kong, Crash Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Dr. Neo Cortex, Doctor Nitrus Brio, Dr. N Gin, Papu Papu, Aku Aku, Uka Uka, Dr N. Tropy, Pinstripe Potoroo. Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled nitro fueled comic joe.png|Komodo Joe in the Nitro-Fueled comic. Komodo Joe Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled.png F7ehq4my2xq31.jpg|Komodo Moe and Komodo Joe together in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Spooky Characters.jpg Spooky 09.jpg Spooky 03.jpg Spooky 10.jpg In-Game Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back komodo1.png|Crash Bandicoot battling the Komodo Bros. in Cortex Strikes Back. komodo2.png|The opening cutscene to the Komodo Bros at the circus tent throwing swords one by one. Fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. komodo3.png|Gameplay of the Komodo Bros. fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. tumblr_mjo437Xi9s1s2o73to1_500.png|Komodo Bros.' health bar. Crash 2 Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Joe Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back.png|Komodo Joe in Cortex Strikes Back. Crash 2 Komodo Moe.png|Komodo Moe in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Brothers Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' icon in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Level Icon.png|Komodo Brothers's Save/Load Icon Crash Team Racing Komodo Joe's Poster.png|The outside to Komodo Joe's challenge in CTR. Komodo Joe.jpg|Komodo Joe in front of his Boss Door. Komodo Joe wins.png|Komodo Joe wins. Komodo Joe loses.jpeg|Komodo Joe loses. Komodo Joe CTR.png|Komodo Joe as he appears in the cutscenes in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Front).png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. CTR Komodo Joe In-Kart (Back).png|Komodo Joe in his kart in CTR. Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe's icon in CTR. Komodo Joe CTR Icon.png|Komodo Joe's icon in CTR. Crash Bash Komodo Brothers's Mechanical Construction.png|Komodo Bros's Mechanical Construction. in Crash Bash. Komodo Joe and Moe in Crash Bash.png|Komodo Bros. in Crash Bash. Komodobros-crashbash2.png|Komodo Brothers in Bash. Komodobros-crashbash1.png|Rilla Roo battles The Komodo Brothers's Construction Machine at Big Bad Fox in Crash Bash. Homer and Bart .jpeg|Homer Simpson and Bart Simpson's Icon In Crash Bash Beta Version, Komodo Moe as Homer Simpson, and Komodo Joe as Bart Simpson. Crash Bash Komodo Joe.png|Komodo Joe in Crash Bash. Crash Bash Komodo Moe.png|Komodo Moe in Crash Bash. Komodo Brothers (Crash Bash).png|Komodo Bros's Tanks. in Crash Bash. Komodo Joe Icon.png|Komodo Joe's icon in Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon.png|Komodo Moe's icon in Crash Bash. Komodo Bros's Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' icons in Crash Bash. Komodo Moe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Moe's Japanese icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Komodo Joe's Icon Japanese.png|Komodo Joe's Japanese icon in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Komodo Brothers's Icon.png|Komodo Bros.' Japanese icons in Crash Bandicoot Carnival. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot The Wrath Of Cortex).png|Komodo Brothers's Picture in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath Of Cortex. Crash Nitro Kart Komodo Joe's Statue.png|Komodo Joe's Statue as seen in Terra home world at Crash Nitro Kart. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Komodo Brothers Icon.png|Komodo Brothers' icon in the N. Sane Trilogy. Komodo Brothers Remastered.png Komodo Bros.png Komodo No Mo.jpg|Komodo No Mo Komodo Joe 1.png Komodo Moe.png Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Komodo Joe Icon.png|Komodo Joe's icon CTRNF-Komodo_Moe.png|Komodo Moe's icon nf victory joe.png|Joe wins. nf defeat komodo joe.png|Komodo Joe loses. nf victory moe.png|Moe wins. nf defeat komodo moe.png|Komodo Moe loses. joe red.png|Joe's Red skin. joe green.png|Joe's Green skin. joe purple.png|Joe's Purple skin. joe khan.png|Joe's Komodo Khan skin. joe wizard.png|Joe's Wizard skin. moe lullaby.png|Moe's Lullaby skin. moe sultan.png|Moe's Sultan skin. moe master.png|Moe's Master skin. Komodo moe bundle.png Komodo moe sticker.png|Komodo Moe's portrait Komodo_joe_sticker.png|Komodo Joe's portrait CTRNF-Red_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Joe's Red icon CTRNF-Green_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Joe's Green icon CTRNF-Purple_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Joe's Purple icon CTRNF-Kahn_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Joe's Komodo Khan icon CTRNF-Wizard_Komodo_Joe_Icon.png|Joe's Wizard icon CTRNF-Lullaby_Komodo_Moe Icon.png|Moe's Lullaby icon CTRNF-Sultan_Komodo_Moe.png|Moe's Sultan icon CTRNF-Master_Moe Icon.png|Moe's Master icon Other Promotional Images Crash Bandicoot Cartoon.jpeg|Dr. Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, Tiny Tiger, and Komodo Bros in Crash Bandicoot Cartoon Adverts. Concept Art Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back joe pearson komodo and ripper.jpg|Early concepts for Joe and Moe, with a Ripper Roo concept on the side. Kimono and Kimodo.jpg|Early sketches of the Komodo brothers. Komodosketch3.gif|The concept art of Komodo Brothers in Crash Bandicoot: 2 Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo1.gif|Concept art of the Komodo Bros. Komodosketch1.gif|Concept art of Komodo Joe. Komodosketch2.gif|Concept art of Komodo Moe. Tumblr mt4rmnagGh1s071aro1 1280.jpg|Rotation sketch of Komodo Joe. tumblr_mt4rmnagGh1s071aro2_500.jpg|Rotation sketch of Komodo Moe. Crash Twinsanity Komodo joe twinsanity.jpg|Komodo Joe in an unused piece of concept art where he was playing poker along with other minions Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Dingodile, and Koala Kong from Crash Twinsanity. Concept52ov3.jpg|Concept art of the Komodo Bros. in Twinsanity. Komodo Moe Twinsanity.png|Komodo Moe's cut icon in Twinsanity. Komodo Brothers (Crash Twinsanity).png|Komodo Bros.'s cut icons in Twinsanity. Komodo Joe (Crash Twinsanity).jpeg Merchandise Komodo Moe toy.jpg|Komodo Moe action figure. Komodo Moe Plush Bean Bag Soft Toy.jpg|Komodo Moe Plush Soft Toy. Komodo Moe Plushie.png Videos Komodo Brothers - Boss 2 - Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back - 100% Playthrough (Part 12)|The Komodo Brothers' boss fight in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. Crash Bandicoot 2 - Komodo Bros. Boss Music|The Komodo Brothers' boss music in Cortex Strikes Back. Komodo Joe's Challenge - Boss 3 - Crash Team Racing - 101% Playthrough (Part 15)|Komodo Joe's challenge in Crash Team Racing. CTR Komodo Joe voice taunts quotes lines Crash Team Racing|Komodo Joe's quotes in CTR. Big Bad Fox - Boss 3 - Crash Bash - 200% Playthrough (Part 48)|The Komodo Brothers' boss fight in Crash Bash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Crash 2 - Komodo Brothers Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Team Racing Category:Crash Bash Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Dansu! De jump! Na Daibouken Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Galleries Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped